Part 1 A dead mans revolution
by silvershackles
Summary: The story of what wouldve happened if a black hole emerged and made a link between the otherworld where goku resides and the world of the living. Read And Review! third chapter will be longer , promise.
1. Chapter 1

Goku was enjoying one peaceful day in the otherworld , while gohan and videl were not having a very peacefull day fighting in the world martial arts tag team tournament.  
Goku was also in the otherworld one vs one tournament.  
He was getting some practise in against his opponent Android #17.  
Goahn and Videl were currently fighting in their tournament.  
Amazingly their opponents were tien and yamcha.

However in the otherworld goku and android 17 were going all out Allowing NOTHING to stop them.  
seventeen threw continous punches but Goku dodged every one of them untill finally Goku replied to the punches with a grab and twist of seventeens arm made him crawl to the ground then a overhead throw to finish gokus move.  
SEVENTEEN: Heh...youre pretty strong...

Goku: Oh so you finally notice??

Seventeen: Yeah , looks like im going to have to step it up a notch.

Seventeen began to fling himself into the air as he charged a substance of unknown energy in a androidish way.  
All of a sudden the battlefield had flashed white as if he had exploded with energy.

Seventeen: Im in my top form now Goku.  
Lets see whatcha think of THIS!

Seventeen: IM SUPER SEVENTEEN!!!!!

After all the chitter chatter had finished Goku and seventeen threw themselves at each other , they began exchanging blows untill a knee to the stomach from seventeen sent goku flying down to the ground.  
seventeen grabbed goku by the chest and began throwing punch after punch at his allready battered face.  
Finally seventeen got bored and threw him to the ground.  
Seventeen: Youre going to have to do better than that if youre going to beat me in the tournament Goku.  
Dissapointing. Youre weak.

Goku[whispering I...am not weak...nobody calls me weak anymore...

Goku[Shouting IVE HAD ENOUGH!  
Goku continued to scream as he turned into his greatest form so far Super Sayain 3.

Seventeen: Well , well , might you be a bit more of a challenge now Goku?

Goku: Im more than a challenge...Im a REVOLUTION.

Seventeen: We'll just see about that!

goku and seventeen charged each other once again but for an unknown reason goku didnt throw a punch.  
Instead he waited for seventeen to attack.  
As seventeen threw a forward flipping kick goku parried it grabbing his leg and throwing him back , forcing him to do a backflip.  
Before seventeen had time to react goku was throwing punches at him like a ghost tryin to eat pacman.  
blow after blow just caused more pain for seventeen.

Eventually seventeen fell to the ground , exhausted and not knowing what had just happened.  
Goku reverted back to his normal form and just stared at seventeen before walking away.  
Unsatisfied with training , he returned to his otherworldly home.

Meanwhile in the world of the living Yamcha was having a REALLLLLLLY hard time keeping up with all of Gohans new slick moves.  
Untill... Yamcha tagged tien in , Tien ready and prepared for gohan , why was yamcha not and tien was? because tien had been training with him that very same day.  
Gohan immediatly threw a punch at tien but he parried it.  
Before there was time to react to anything tien bounced into the air and shot 5 tri beams.  
This was difficult for gohan , probably the only move of tiens he couldnt stop.  
Gohan luckily dodged one by flying out of the way.  
Dodged 2 by jumping through the middle.  
Countered the third with a chi Blast.  
But...the last 2 strook him.  
One on his weak spot , the chest and his other , in his face leaving him open to attack.  
Tien retagged yamcha in and he impatiantly did a wolf fang fist on gohan.

Gohan , needing the time to recover tagged videl in , who had recently became very strong!  
videl , in a flash strook Yamcha to the chest and followed up with a spinning kick to the face.  
Yamcha fell to the ground unable to continue.  
Videl tagged gohan back in now he had finally recovered.  
Slam! Bam! Whoosh! gohan was striking tien as fast as lightning.  
But just as gohan was ready to deal the final blow , a black hole ripped.  
There was nothing to be heard except the birds chriping.  
a giant chi cannon came flying out of the hole.  
The stadium destroyed , Videl Gohan And Tien stared at the hole intently.  
all of a sudden Gohans worst nightmare came true.  
Cell came flying through the hole.

Cell: What?! were am i!...its YOU! You did this didnt you! what was your name again?  
Gohan wasnt it...

Tien: Hey gohan did nothing!

Gohan&Videl: Hes right!

Tien , gohan ,videl and cell flew up to fight.  
Before cell was to make the first move kamis lookout went tumbling to the ground.

Gohan: no...whats happening here...

Tien: Hey gohan i bet whatever brought cell here is up there!

Gohan: Videl stay here its too dangerous.

Videl: If you insist...im not one for danger!

gohan , tien and cell flew towards kamis lookout in hopes of sending cell back to the otherworld.  
But cell had no intentions of this.  
For now...

[Please review , i need to know what you think. Is it just too strange,  
a stupid storyline or do you like it? i need to know 


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan,tien and cell quickly arrived at the ruins of what used to be gohans favorite place on earth.

Gohan: What...can you hear that?

Tien: Hear What?

[Groan

Tien quickly jumped to the side.

Tien: oh that...

Suddenly a shadow emerged from the ground , gohan took a step forward to take a closer look.  
it was a man , clothed with a red scouter around his eye , black wild hair and a big armor plate around his chest.  
The man resembled goku , but his facial expression was different to Gokus.

Gohan: Father?!!!!!

???:...What...who are you...are you another one of friezas orthless minions...?

Gohan: What...? Frieza...is dead...incase you didnt know...

???: Impossible...ive been fighting him for ages...just who are you...

Gohan: My name gohan , and you are...

???: My names Bardock.I suppose its nice to meet you...

Cell had not been listening at all to their conversation and searching around suddenly got sight of Bardock.

Cell: YOU! Its you!

Cell: I SWEAR YOURE NOT GOING TO GET THE CHANCE TO KILL ME AGAIN GOKU!

Bardock: What? who is this goku...

Cell: STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cell flew towards Bardock and suddenly threw a punch towards bardocks chin.  
Before Cell could make contact , Bardock had dissapeared and appeared near a cliff high above all of them.

Bardock immediatly threw a wave of energy at Cell Striking his eyes off Bardocks position.  
Before Cell could look again Bardock had dissapeared.

Gohan[Thinking Who was that...he looked familiar , and he had a tail...just like me...

Tien: Gohan keep focused! Is about time we send old Sir absorbalot back to the otherworld!

Tien and Gohan both charged at cell from opposite sides , Gohan charging a spinning kick and Tien charging a uppurcut.

Before they reached cell he had teleported out of the way , tien managed to stop charging in time but Gohans spinning kick strook Tien , leaving him unconcious.

All of a sudden cell appearing out of nowhere sticking his tail inside Gohans back , sucking the life out of him.

-  
[In the overworld

Goku: Ah finally i can sit back and relax.  
I think i deserve it after all that training.

[Ground rumbles and gokus roof falls in

Goku[Shouting ARGGHH!

Goku flew outside of his house to look for the person who had done this.  
Goku caught sight of frieza and cooler in the distance , he flew at full speed towards them but before he reached them , a black hole ripped open the atmosphere.

Goku accidently flew straight through the black hole , bringing him to a desert.

Goku: What?! Where am i now...

Goku looked out in to the distance , there was no-one to be seen

Except a shadow walking towards him.

A person , head staring at the ground in a miserable state.

He looked upwards and stared at Goku.

[It was bardock!

Bardock: What...!No...surely...its impossible...is it really you...Kakarot...?

Goku: Huh? ANOTHER person who calls me kakarot? let me guess youre here to conquer this planet and blah , blah , blah?

Bardock: What? No...im youre father...Bardock...

Goku: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!? Nah impossible!

Bardock: dont you realise the resembalence?

Goku: uh , no not really...

Bardock slammed his hand to his head covering his eyes.

Bardock: Youve gotten follish over the years havent you.

Goku: Well whatever you want im not taking any chances , you best get ready and soon.

Goku flew into the air preparing to fight Bardock...UNTILL he noticed gohan in the corner of his eye.

Cell was just finished sucking the energy out of gohans helpless body.  
Gohan fell to the ground , in a state of near death.

Goku: What...Gohan...NOOOOOO!  
CELL! UP HERE! LOOK! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GOOD THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku flew in a turbo-ish mode towards cell.

[What will happen to Gohan? Does goku beleive Bardock is his father? find out in the next chapter.  
BUT ONLY IF I GET A REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3

Goku continued to charge , busting his way through seagulls and clouds.  
Nothing could stop this warrior , his eyes glowing firey red his focus was completely set on cell.  
He noticed not his father collapsing to the ground , like many times before bardock had seen the future , and he was again.

-  
[Bardocks Vision  
Goku threw a punch towards cell ,but cell briefly dodged it.  
Cell just stood there laughing , as this taunted Goku he got madder and madder every single minute.  
Goku suddenly exploded , leaving a million black holes in his path.  
as gokus spirit faded away and Bardocks vision blurring he managed to make out frieza , cooler , broly and all of his other enemies fl;oating through the black holes.  
-  
[Real World  
Bardock: NOOO! KAKAROT! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku payed no attention. his eyes were set on cell.  
Bardock realised he was going to have to take it into his own hands.  
Bardock shot a powerfull and quick chi blast towards Goku.  
It missed , he shot again , it hit but did no damage to the obsessed Goku.  
Bardock chi was no use.  
He flew upwards , hoping to grab and stop him in his path.  
As Bardock reached the high Goku was at , he was bombarded out of Gokus way with a simple strike to the stomach.  
Bardock[Thinking Maybe its time for a different approach...

Bardock flew upwards towards gokus side.

Bardock: Lets get this little punk eh kakarot?

Goku: What youre on MY side?

Bardock: Of course...i AM your father after all.

Goku flew towards cell , as he seen in his vision gokus punch missed cell , but Bardock knew what he was doing.  
as cell jumped to the side Bardock was there straight away , he strook cell with a spinning kick.  
Cell jumped to the ground and hesistated to get up straight away.  
Goku thanked lord that he hesistated and teleported above cell , firing a super kamehameha towards the monstropic cell.

The blast vanished , Cell was still there , but he was barely alive.

One hole through his head and the other like a dart table in hi stomach.

???: Damn you Cell...TIME TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Somebody shot a dodon ray , cutting off what was left of the top of cells head.  
[IT WAS TIEN D HES BACK!

Tien: That should do it!

Goku fell from to the ground , left lifeless with the power he had spent using the super kamehameha on Cell.

Bardock: No Kakarot!

Tien: Gosh...hes really busted isnt he...?

Bardock: Yes we need to get him to a hospital straight away. Thank you for your assistance by the way. Whats your name...?

Tien: Its Tien , im not gonna bother to ask youre name. Act before you talk.  
Lets get him to the hospital theres one about 6 miles from here.  
Not too far...if we fly.

Bardock:...! You can fly too?!

Tien: well duh. Allmost everybody can. Are you from around here?  
I dont remember you...

Bardock: No...no i am not. im from the planet vegeta , like many other sayains.

Tien: WHAAAA!! YOURE A SAYAIN?!??!?!?!?

Bardock: Yes...ill explain more when we get these to a hospital. You carry...Gohan was it?

Tien: Yeah gohan.

Bardock: Right and ill carry Kakarot.

Tien quickly snapped gohan into his arms and charged towards the hospital.

Bardock: Meet you there.

Tien: Yeah later.

---------------------------------

[Later at the hospital

WHOOOSH!

Tien was stood at the wall , a tiny smirk on his face.

Bardock finally arrived with Goku in his arms

Tien: Dont ask , they said Gohan will be fine.

Bardock: Good , that should mean goku will be fine too.  
His bruises arent as bad as Gohans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the world tag team tournament

Yamcha:Ughh...

Commentator: Yes! And there you have it ladies and gentlemen!  
Yamcha and tien are through!

Yamcha: Whaaaa...we...we..won?  
Yes! COME ON!

Commentator: But since tien is gone Yamcha will have to fight on his own in the semi-final!

Yamcha[Whispering Your kiddin me...right?

Commentator: Our next match shall be a tag knockout!  
[A tag knockout is one person from a team vs another 1 person.  
When a person is knocked out someone from their team replaces them.

Commentator: The fighters are... Yamcha! on his own unless tien comes back!  
And krillin and android #18!!!

Yamcha[whispering Now your just taking the mick...

-------------------------------------------------------------

[Later after goku had healed , and he healed very fast may i include

Goku: Hey guys!

Bardock&Tien: Goku! your alright!

Goku: Tien arent you supposed to be at the world tournament?

Tien: OMG! Your right! but...how did you know about that?

Goku: Baba gave me a crystal ball to see you all in.

Tien: Ok...thanks for reminding me.

Tien jumped in the air and flew off in the shape of a hawk.

-  
[World tag tournament

Krillin: you ready Yamcha?

Yamcha: Is that a retorical question...?

Krillin: I guess.

DINGDING

Yamcha and krillin flew out to each other.

Krillin started the fight with a kick to the cheek sending yamcha high into the sky.  
Krillin flew upwards to follow up with a roundhouse kick , but Yamcha parried and threw a kick to the back of Krillins head.

Yamcha immediatly followed up with a stomach slam , afterwards grabbing Krillin by the neck doing a chokehold.  
Krillin quickly broke out , Yamcha tried to counter with a punch to the back.  
However itwas unnafective to krillin as he teleported behind Yamcha countering the counter!  
Krillin followed up with 4 kicks before slamming Yamcha to the ground.

The crowd was silenced.

was he knocked out? was he concious?

Krillin: Too easy!

Suddenly a cry of pain came from below.

Yamcha: But not easy enough!

Yamcha took advantage of krillin being offguard to teleport behind him and , clenching two fists together smashed him to the ground , leaving him unconcious.

DINGDING

Commentator: Oh! WHAT-A-MATCH! my eyes are still seeing sparks from those two and their magnificent talents!

DINGDING

Commentator: On to the next round people! get ready for more Terrifying talent!

Yamcha: Im guessing weakness runs in your blood , if you have any.  
ill take you down just like i did your boyfriend.

Android#18: well...we'll just see about that...

Yamcha and android 18 threw themselves at each other.

Yamcha immediatly threw a wolf fang fist but missed his finishing blow!

Yamcha was tired out , but he kept on fighting.

Yamcha: HYAAAAH!!!!!!!

Suddenly a spirit ball came flying from behind to android 18's back.  
Impressivly she teleported out of the way.  
Before yamcha could react the spirit ball hit him face first , Direct Hit!

As Yamcha regained sight he saw 5 giant chi balls flying towards him , obviously shot by 18.

Each stook him leaving him out cold!

DINGDING

Commentator: Well well! look likes yamchas hoped were only a playground legend!

???: Oh no they werent...

Commentator: Oh! Whats this!!!!! Tien has returned! just in the nick of time people!

The crowd was going wild with excitement , this was clearly the best fight of the whole tournament.

Next Chapter - Tag Team Tussle!!!!

[will you lot flip and review! I mean it next chapter is not coming unless you review. 


End file.
